Simplemente amigos
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Songfic Taito. OLD


**Simplemente amigos**

_Siempre, como ya es costumbre  
Día a día es igual  
No hay nada que decir  
Ante la gente es así  
Amigos, simplemente amigos y nada mas_

Los digidestinados estaban jugando soccer en el campo de fútbol, estaban en 2 equipos: el primer equipo y el que iba ganando el de la primera generación de digidestinados, y después estaban los de la segunda generación que a pesar de tener a Davis y a Ken iban perdiendo. Se acercaba el final del partido y Tai tenía el balón, estaba a punto de llegar a la portería y da pase a Matt que logra meter el gol...

–¡Les ganamos! –comenzó Tai –jajaja sigan practicando

–Eso no es justo, en su equipo estaban ustedes 3 –Davis señaló a Sora, Tai y Matt –y nosotros solo tenemos a... ellos

–Cállate Davis –le gritó Kari indignada

–perdón Kari, sabes que no hablaba en serio

Todos comenzaron a reírse de los intentos desesperados de Dai para calmar a Kari

_Pero quien sabe en realidad  
Lo que sucede  
Entre los 2  
Si cada quien llegando la noche  
Finge un Adiós_

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados  
Con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

–Oh, ya es tarde –Sora miró su reloj –vamos a casa

–exijo una revancha –dijo Dai –hicieron trampa

–no hicimos trampa, Davis es un mal perdedor –le dijo Tai con ironía

–No soy ningún perdedor

–Davis no es vergonzoso perder ante los mejores –le dijo Matt mientras se reía junto con Tai.

Todos comenzaron a caminar para irse cada quien a su casa..

_Siempre, con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor  
Hablamos sin hablar  
Todo es silencio en nuestro andar  
Amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas_

–Kari te quedas a dormir en mi casa hoy? –le preguntó Yolei

–Claro Yolei, ¿Nos vamos de una vez? deje mis cosas en tu casa la otra vez –Kari se fue con Yolei ignorando la mirada de Tai de "¿Y quien te dio permiso?"

–¿Te quedas en mi casa hoy, ya que la chiquilla me abandono? –le sonrió Tai a Matt

–Claro, de todas forma no hay nadie en mi casa –le regresó la sonrisa

–Esta vez no hagan bromas a mi casa por favor –dijo Sora medio preocupada

–Que exagerada eres Sora, solo fue una bromita inocente, además, tu mamá te quitó el castigo al mes

–Aún así por favor no me llamen –Sora se fue por su caminó –nos vemos mañana si es que no se les ocurre una bromita inocente

Tai y Matt continuaron caminando por la calle mientras que llegaba la noche...

_Pero quien sabe en realidad  
Lo que sucede  
Entre los 2  
Si cada quien llegando la noche  
Finge un Adiós_

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados  
Con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

–¿No crees que exagera? –preguntó Matt

–¿Davis? No, el siempre es un mal perdedor, mañana va a querer la revancha, deberíamos dejarlo ganar para que deje de estar de necio

–Me refería a Sora, ¿Le hacemos una broma?

–No, la última vez me dolió la cara –frunció el ceño –tienes razón, exagera mucho –se detuvo frente a la puerta para abrirla –además me prohibieron hacer llamadas incoherentes

–No me imagino porque

–¿A que te refieres?

–A nada Tai, a nada

–Mas te vale

Los 2 entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí...__

_Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor  
Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control  
Que despertamos abrazados  
Con ganas de seguir amándonos  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

–Deja eso –dijo Tai en tono de broma –eres un pervertido

–Mira quien lo dice –se sonrojó –la semana pasada, mi casa... ¿recuerdas?

–Eres malo Yama-chan

–esto es ser malo Tai-chan –tomó el rostro de Tai y le dio un dulce beso en los labios...

_No, Oh no, no aceptan nuestro amor  
No, Oh no, no aceptan nuestro amor  
Pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro amor_

Matt estaba abrazando a Tai por la cintura y le daba suaves besos en el cuello...

–Te amo Yama-chan

–Yo también te amo Tai-chan... 

Así estuvieron hasta que tuvieron una mejor idea que involucraba la cama de Tai...

FIN 

***************************************************  
_^_^ Espero que este mejor, perdón, no quería quitarle mi final cursi y meloso, pero tenían razón, lo anterior fue una estupidez y a mi tampoco me gusto XD es que ando nerviosa porque me voy de vacaciones y no voy a estar por aquí *se ponen a celebrar* eh... bueno, la canción "Simplemente amigos" de Ana Gabriel, espero que este mejor así, y si aún así es una porquería y quedó asqueroso díganmelo y lo desapareceré de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué mas? Ah, si, se me olvidaba, ya sé que deben estar hartos pero: FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!! Jo Jo Jo (no creo en Santa Claus, pero me gusta su risa, pero si ustedes creen en él pídanle muuuuuuchos regalos @_@ y uno para mí ^_^)._**

_Bueno Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
